The invention relates to apparatus for regulating the flow of liquids, such as infusion liquids, through a hose. The apparatus includes a part that moves in the direction of the hose, such as a motor-driven eccentric, a blocking device, and at least one guide for the hose.
In existing infusion devices, the infusion liquid is continuously fed into a patient through a hose. As a result of the vacuum created by the gravitational force of the discharged liquid, the hose is filled up with liquid drop by drop from a reservoir container. The drops can be detected and used to regulate the volume of flow. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,248, that this method can be used to regulate both the amount of liquid that is delivered to a patient and the period during which this amount is to be delivered. In order to change the rate of flow in this case, a motor-driven clamping device, such as an eccentric is used, which allows the inner cross-section of the hose to be released to a greater or lesser extent. Particularly when an infusion device is used on patients who must be connected by the nursing staff to the hose, the staff must also be able to operate it correctly.